


King Richard's First Time

by robinasnyder



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is my first time,” the King said, casting his eyes down with more shame than Gareth imagined his shameless king was capable of. </p>
<p>“With a man,” Gareth said. Soldiers would roll into the beds of other soldiers. That wasn’t uncommon. Lord knows Gareth had been with his share of men and women. He liked really skinny women or really fat women. For men he liked guys who looked about like him: big and strong. So this was a big change for him too. </p>
<p>“Um, no,” the King said. “It’s my first time.” </p>
<p>For once in his life King Richard decided to be direct about something important and it terrified Gareth down to the soles of his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Richard's First Time

“This is my first time,” the King said, casting his eyes down with more shame than Gareth imagined his shameless king was capable of. 

“With a man,” Gareth said. Soldiers would roll into the beds of other soldiers. That wasn’t uncommon. Lord knows Gareth had been with his share of men and women. He liked really skinny women or really fat women. For men he liked guys who looked about like him: big and strong. So this was a big change for him too. 

“Um, no,” the King said. “It’s my first time.” 

For once in his life King Richard decided to be direct about something important and it terrified Gareth down to the soles of his feet. 

“Ever?” Gareth demanded, louder than he meant. The King winced and looked to the side, hanging his head a bit. 

“Well, I mean I thought I should tell you. It’s not like I didn’t have opportunity.” King Richard moved his shoulders with as much expression as he always had, but infuriatingly he wasn’t looking at Gareth. 

“But you’re the King. You’re 45.” Gareth hissed it out. 

“So? So what?! Maybe I wanted to wait for someone who I could love. And maybe the first person I loved didn’t love me back at all.” 

“That bitch,” Gareth groaned. 

“Gareth!” the King said in his most chastising voice. “That’s not a polite way to speak about our ex-wife, and the previous Queen.”

Gareth blew out a breath, but he didn’t feel like arguing. This was problematic to begin with. Gareth knew he could easily break the King in half. He’d nearly killed the man the one time he’d hugged him. He liked big guys he knew he wasn’t going to break, because he always lost himself more with men. 

And the King was… delicate. Gareth had been worried about being careful before, but now? It wasn’t just a casual roll in the sack the King had invited him to. 

“You love me?” Gareth asked. 

“Of course I do,” The King- Richard said. He sounded so exasperated and more than a little pouty. “You’re my best friend in the whole world. My only friend really. You saved my life and you’ve always been loyal to me. I love you more than anyone I’ve ever known in my entire life.” 

“Dammit Sire, do you have to get all weepy like this?” Gareth asked, sitting up. The King was all sprawled out on his stupidly plush mattress in his stupidly soft and expensive nightdress. And he was smiling too, damn the man. 

“And you love me too,” The King said. He sat up on his elbows a bit. 

“Why would I love you” Gareth demanded. He really wanted to go hide under a rock now. 

“I don’t know, but you do,” Richard said. And dammit that was the most pathetic thing in the world for Gareth to hear. 

Of course it made Gareth have to swoop back in and give Richard the type of gentle kiss he normally reserved for skinny girls. And then Richard had to look all dazzled by it like it was something special. 

“Of course I love you, you bloody idiot,” Gareth muttered, more embarrassed than he’d care to admit. 

“See. See. I knew I made the right choice,” his King said, nearly clapping his hands with glee. 

“Shut up,” Gareth said and kissed him again. What else could he do? He had to get that stupid sappy look off his face, or he’d do something stupid. Like cradle Richard to his chest and run his fingers through the man’s glorious mane of hair. 

“You love me,” Richard said again, a sappy grin on his face. It was a joyous grin and Gareth couldn’t bring himself to do something to interrupt it, even kiss Richard again. 

“So? What of it?” Gareth grumbled. How was he ever going to do this? He couldn’t figure it out. Richard was a 45 year old virgin who’d probably built up something amazing in his head. And Richard would probably never want to touch sex again if Gareth fucked this up. 

“Nothing,” the King said, still smiling that silly smile. 

Gareth took a deep sigh. “Okay, ground rules. First is that this is not gonna be like whatever you built up in your head, so forget that instantly. Second is you have to tell me the second I do anything that you don’t like. And if I hurt you, you scream for the guards and have them drag me away for treason.” 

“I’m not going to do that,” Richard spluttered. 

“Yes, you are,” Gareth insisted. 

“No, I’m not. Gare, you’re not going to hurt me.” 

“I might,” Gareth said, trying to keep panic from his voice. Where did this trust even come from? 

“You’re not,” Richard insisted. “Come on, if I so much as squeak in distress you’re at my side in a second. You’re not going to hurt me.” 

“I would just feel better if I knew you could get away,” Gareth insisted. 

“But I don’t want to. Gare, if I don’t like what’s happening I promise I’ll tell you, okay? But I know you’ll stop if I don’t like it. I know you.” Richard was so serious. 

“Fine,” Gareth said. He started to work on the laces on his shirt. 

He was used to a mad rush to get clothes off. He wasn’t used to his partner watching him undress, especially not while wearing a smile. He had trouble looking away himself. It was so sappy and stupid, but Richard staring at his chest with so much obvious lust, but still looking shy… damn, that made him feel (and he would never say this out loud ever)… pretty. 

He got his shirt off. His boots and everything but his pants and loin cloth were on the floor now. And quickly those fell to the floor too. He knelt on the bed there, the King still dressed. He didn’t care how it looked. He’d never let anyone get him into a subservient pose like that. He’d do anything to keep that from happening. It wasn’t who he was. But if someone walked in on them, he wouldn’t even care, because Richard looked at him like he the jewel of the kingdom. 

And not how Madalena looked at a jewel, with greed and possession. Richard’s look was lust, yes, but pride. He eyed Gareth’s scars, but Richard probably was the cause of half the duels that caused those marks. He was the King’s wall of protection. He gave up ruling a Kingdom with Madalena for that. He was the King’s guard. That was who he was. 

And that, for whatever bizarre reason, turned Richard on. 

“And now it’s your turn,” Gareth said. 

“What is?” Richard said the same way he always did when he was playing dumb. 

“Sire, sex involves two people being naked.” 

“You know, I distinctly remember you telling me that was not true,” Richard said. And of course now would be the time he’d remember the stories Gareth told about pulling himself out of his pants and having some wench get him off.

“Well, in this case it does because I’m not going forward anymore until we’re both naked.” 

“Okay, fine!” Richard snapped. He started to pull his nightdress off much more violent than Gareth would have thought undressing deserved. 

“Let me,” Gareth said. He doubt the king ever actually dressed or undressed himself. Richard had gotten caught in his own laces. 

Gareth chuckled, and rested his hands on Richard’s head, which was in the nightdress, but also caught in the collar. Richard had been scrambling to get out, but he still when Gareth touched him. Gareth untied the laces on the collar and gathered the nightdress over Richard’s head so it all came off Richard’s body. It pooled in the King’s lap, caught there by the laces on the nightdress’s frilly cuffs. 

What was most interesting was Richard’s face. He was pouting, clearly. But he was also red with embarrassment, which was rare for him since he’d stopped being a boy. He also had tears clinging to his lashes, which Gareth found very, very interesting. But he didn’t say anything. 

Well, not at first. 

He untied one wrist, holding the King’s hand as he did so. Then he moved to the other. Richard stared down at their hands the whole time. And Gareth knew that because he watched Richard’s face as much as he could. 

He tugged the cuffs off Richard’s wrists and let the entire nightdress settle in Richard’s lap. 

“So, now do you want to tell me what you’re all upset about?” Gareth asked. 

“Nothing,” Richard pouted more. 

“Doesn’t look like nothing to me,” Gareth said. 

“Well, fine!” Richard pouted louder. He met Gareth’s eyes, and dammit, there was that shame again. Then he dropped his head back and Gareth had to resist groaning with frustration. 

“Yeah, well?” 

Richard mumbled something. 

“What was that?” Gareth asked. 

“I don’t look good,” Richard said. 

Gareth laughed. “Is that what’s you’re worried about. Richard. I’ve been with big, ugly brutes who’ve got nasty scabs all over. I don’t care how you look. I love you, remember? But I bet you don’t look bad at all.” 

“You think?” Richard asked. His lips had twitched just a bit with a smile when Gareth said he loved him. And that made Gareth’s heart do something funny. 

“Yeah. I mean, you got a pretty face. So if nothing else you got that going for you. And I’m not seeing a damn thing wrong with what I can see of you right now.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Gareth asked. 

They sat there in silence for a moment before Richard moved the nightdress to the side. 

Gareth didn’t see what Richard was so shy about. He had a bit of a paunch, but he was also sitting hunched up more than a bit. And he was uncut, which Gareth preferred. He didn’t have any scars or birth marks. Hell, he was a handsome man, beautiful even. 

“You look fine. The hell were you worried about?” Gareth demanded. 

Richard mumbled something again. 

“Richard, I can’t hear you when you do that,” Gareth said. 

“I said,” Richard said, speaking a little too loud at first. Then he took a breath and spoke a little more quietly. “I’m not a “Little Dickey”, am I?” 

Gareth was very glad that Kingsly was dead, because otherwise Gareth would have interrupted his King’s first time by running off to murder his big brother. And that would have just been awkward. 

“Richard, I’ve had men who were bigger and I’ve had men who’re much, much smaller. I’m talking as close to nothing there as you get before you’re a born eunuch. You look fine. The girth is fine. It’s all fine. Hell, I wouldn’t be able to get that whole thing in my mouth.” 

“Really?” Richard asked. He looked hopeful. Gareth really wanted to punch someone. 

“I’ll prove it,” he said. And that was about all the warning he gave Richard before he dropped his head down and started to suck Richard off. 

He’d say one thing for Richard: he was so much cleaner than the soldiers. He was also so much more receptive. The second Gareth got his mouth on him and Richard dropped back on the bed like a limp dolls, gasping like a fish out of air. 

That was a post orgasm face, not the face of someone still building up, Richard wasn’t even full hard yet. Gareth would admit to himself that he was a little excited. He wondered what he’d draw out of his King. 

He didn’t try to take in all of Richard. He knew how to tease with his fingers, and he kept his tongue close to the tip, easily swirling around the foreskin. He light his nail over Richard’s perineum and the man nearly came off the bed. 

Gareth rumbled a bit with muffled laughter and Richard groaned like a whore. And fuck that was a turn on. He wasn’t so prim now was he? Under all that velvet and embroidery, Richard was a man just like any other. 

And Gareth loved him, the silly ponce. 

Richard came, actually sitting up for a second before flopping back down. Gareth swallowed him down, because hell with it. He doubted Richard wanted a mess in his bed. Gareth crawled up next to his King, watching him pant, eyes open but drowsy looking. 

“Sucked your brains right out, did I?” Gareth asked with a laugh. He stomped down the urge to stroke Richard’s cheek. 

“Wow,” Richard said. And Gareth laughed again. “Is sex always like that?” 

“What? Subpar blow jobs?” Gareth teased. 

“You’re not allowed to call that subpar,” Richard said, glaring at him. Gareth’s laughter hit him all over again. He couldn’t help it. That was the most vehement and threatening he’d ever seen the King look in all of his life. 

“Yes, it’s like that,” Gareth said. 

“I should try,” Richard said. He pushed himself up and started to roll over. 

“Lay back down, you don’t have to do anything,” Gareth said. Richard was all jelly limbed. He looked ridiculous. 

“But sex is between two people.” 

“How many people did you count just now?” 

“But you didn’t… you know,” Richard said, making a vague hand gesture. 

“I don’t got to.” 

“But I want you to,” Richard said far too genuinely. 

“Okay, fine,” Gareth said, plopping back on the luxurious pillows. 

“Goodie,” Richard said. He actually said that. Gareth knew he should scowl at him, and he shouldn’t be smiling in such a fond way. But hell with it. He’d left his pride behind when he’d decided to gently undress the King. It was all too nice for the guy he was. 

Richard flopped across him. He looked nervous, but he had that shy, lustful look back again and if watching Richard get off before hadn’t gotten him up. That look sure did it. He knew he’d miss it when Richard got used to sex. But he’d probably like the confident look Richard would have then. He always liked Richard feeling confident. 

Slowly Richard bent his head down and gave Gareth’s cock a lick. It was small though. A kitty lick. It was so stupid and unsexy that Gareth found it a huge turn on. 

“It’s not gonna bite you,” Gareth said. 

“I know that,” Richard said, sounding annoyed. Gareth might have laughed again, but that was the moment Richard chose to guide Gareth’s cock into his mouth. 

Gareth liked blow jobs. They were quick and generally pretty cheap. He enjoyed showing a man bigger than himself down on his knees and having him submit. He liked girls demurely getting to their knees and getting him off. He’d had a lot of blow jobs. 

Richard was shit at it. 

But Richard had no real clue what he was doing. When Gareth hissed about the teeth he popped off completely to apologize and then popped back on to try again. He was exploring, and while it left a lot to be desired, the first moan Richard got out of him, Richard’s eyes lit up with delight, and that was such a huge turn on that Gareth didn’t care if the rest was shit. Richard would learn to be not shit later.

Richard coming so fast wasn’t as embarrassing because he didn’t have much to compare it to. Gareth coming so quickly was embarrassing for real. Except that Richard might as well have been a two thousand gold coin prostitute, because Gareth felt the same silly he did went he got his brains sucked right out. It was a little different. It was a warm feeling, for one thing. But it wasn’t that different. 

“Ugh! That taste is awful,” Richard whined. 

“Come here, you,” Gareth said. He dragged Richard up so they were pressed chest to chest. He tangled his fingers, rough from the life he lived, into Richard’s ridiculous long hair. It was soft in a way wealth could buy. Gareth liked that. But what he liked more was the squeak Richard made when he kissed him. And he liked even more the groan Richard made when Gareth plundered his mouth with the type of lusty kiss they hadn’t ever shared before. 

They kissed for a minute, Richard sprawled part over him. Gareth had time to idly wonder if Richard was thinking about how much skin was touching. And as soon as that thought ended, Richard pulled away. 

“This is all well and good, but I have to brush my teeth again because that taste is terrible,” Richard said in a grating whine, starting to get up. 

“Okay, fine,” Gareth said, sounding annoyed, but he was actually amused. He helped Richard slide off his chest to the side closest to the floor. 

Richard settled on his feet, his back to Gareth. That was when Gareth got his first view of Richard’s absolutely perfect ass. Gareth snaked and arm around Richard’s waist and pulled him back so he could take a bite of Richard’s tush. 

“Hey. Ow.” Richard said. He was whining, but it was playful. He turned enough to lightly smack Gareth’s face like he was actually offended. Then he went off to brush his teeth. 

“You silly ponce!” Gareth called after Richard. He settled back into the pillows. They really were amazing. The whole bed was. It was soft, not like Gareth would ever get for himself, but it was nice to indulge in once in a while. 

He listened to Richard brush his teeth. He even felt amused rather than disgusted when he heard Richard gargle and spit. For one thing, it meant Richard quickly padding back to bed. 

“Too cold to be out of bed, Sire?” Gareth asked with a smirk. 

“Do shut up,” Richard said, jumping into bed. He settled back on Gareth’s chest and pulled the blankets up around them. 

“Oh, so now you want to sleep,” Gareth said. 

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t enjoy my staying awake,” Richard said. And then Richard kissed him and it was light and gentle and Richard pulled away wearing this silly, happy little smile. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t,” Gareth said. “I do love you, don’t I?” He returned the kiss, just about as gentle as Richard’s. 

“You love me,” Richard said. He settled his head on Gareth’s chest and closed his eyes. “Good night Gare.” 

“Night Rich.” Gareth placed a hand on Richard’s back to keep his steady so he could sleep half sprawled across Gareth if he wanted. 

Richard started to sing quietly, the tune Pearl sang to them as children. The last time Richard had tried to get Gareth to sing with him, Gareth had said no. This time Gareth hummed along. Maybe the next time he’d actually sing the words too. After all, what was the use for his pride when letting it go made Richard smile like the sun?


End file.
